


Chasing stars

by Rafaperez



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Choira, F/M, Getting Together, House of X, Powers of x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: PoX 6. Moira's freedom comes with Charles's mental message.
Relationships: Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 13





	Chasing stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my last Choira in 2019. It's sweet and hot. Enjoy.

_Let's go chasing stars this evening_

_Eyes wide shut in fast cars dreaming_

_We're tripping at the speed of the light_

_Who thought this could be paradise_

_Catch me and bring me back to life_

**C** **hasing Stars-Rupert Pope**

_There's no denying what you have done, Moira... _Charles said in Moira's mind distant from where she was while watching the mutants celebrating their new life and future below. He smiled inside his helmet, touched with what they'd achieved thanks to Moira, the woman who had seek for him for lives and for whom he always ended up falling in love. _You shaped us together into this, we are the perfect tools for an imperfect age._

Moira watched from the window of the blue sphere in Krakoa seeing through Charles' mind the party, knowing it all was possible because she hadn't given up in her 10 lives and because Charles haven't given up on her too and the woman smiled, resting her hand against the window and listening to the words of the man who loved her, even after all she had to do, hurting him.

_You should celebrate what you have done, for you have done it well..._

Fireworks exploded in the sky while the party went on, mutants were drinking, laughing and dancing together, leaving aside their differences for that incredible moment in front of them.

_But now it is time for you to step aside and let us do the good work for which we were created. _Charles thought softly while he and Erik watched the party, knowing it was only the beginning of a happy ending and after all she'd suffered to manage that, Charles wanted her to take a rest without worrying with everything because now he would be there with her all the time, assuming the mission of guiding them.

"We did it... We're safe." She murmured, still smiling.

"You did it, love."

And then she felt Charles' hand on her shoulder turning her gently to him and Moira opened her green eyes which shone, seeing Charles without the helmet and he felt his heart beat fast at seeing Moira's beauty, smiling at him with her face illuminated by the blue light of the room and she whispered, reaching out to him, her heart beating faster for him:

"Touch me and make me feel alive Charles..."

And Charles smiled, his body and heart reacting to her words and he joined his fingers to hers, pressing her body against the window with his, putting their joined hands against the window while his other hand went to her waist and Moira closed her eyes, tilting her head and finding his lips, feeling her body explode on fire.

Moira took her free hand to Charles' face, caressing his skin with her fingertips while parting her lips for the telepath and her tongue met his in a battle for dominance while their bodies molded together.

The man glued his chest to hers, feeling her breasts rising and falling with her fast breathing and he was happy to know he had this effect on her and slowly he lowered his lips to her neck, absorbing her sweet scent while he raised her and the woman locked her legs around his waist, still pressed against the window and she pulled him to her, lowering her hand to his back and burring her nails there, whispering his name.

"I love you Charles..." Both started at each other, faces flushed while seeing stars and he watched her beautiful smile, green eyes darkening and he told her with passion:

"I love you too Moira."


End file.
